A Walk In The Snow
by natashaheartsyou
Summary: Ginny and Harry take a walk on the Hogwarts grounds in the middle of December. Mild HG. one-shot.


Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I could own the Harry Potter series. But alas, I do not.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
brbrbr  
  
Virginia Weasley hurried down the stairs to the entrance hall of Hogwarts. She had been waiting for this all day, and now she was going to be late! She scolded herself for spending too much time preparing herself.  
  
brbr  
  
She was meeting Harry right outside of the doors on the steps leading to the castle.  
  
brbr  
  
Ginny quickly pushed the door open and practically flew out. Unfortunately for her, someone else was trying to go the opposite way, and they collided. She felt the person grab her shoulders, trying to steady her for prevention of falling. She looked up into emerald eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
brbr  
  
"H-Harry!" she managed to stutter, her eyes widening. Not only was she late to meet the object of her affections, but now she was nearly knocking him over in her excitement!  
  
What a great impression she was making!  
  
brbr  
  
Harry smiled down at her, still amused. "I was getting worried that you weren't going to come."  
  
brbr  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Ginny was nearly squeaking from excitement. Then she quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she said. She mentally kicked herself.  
  
This was not the time for her to be acting like this!  
  
brbr  
  
Harry simply raised his eyebrows at her, getting more amused by the second. "Glad to know that I'm so well liked. Let's get started with that walk, eh?" Ginny merely nodded, too scared that she'd make a fool of herself to say anything.  
  
brbr  
  
-----------  
  
brbr  
  
Harry Potter stood on the steps leading to Hogwarts. He had been there for nearly ten minutes, waiting. He was supposed to be meeting Ginny Weasley, his best friend's younger sister by eleven months, right here a few minutes ago. Of course, he had gotten there a bit earlier than the agreed time, just to be sure that he wouldn't be late.  
  
brbr  
  
His eyebrows furrowed as another minute passed by. Surely she wasn't going to stand him up? Not that it was a date or anything, but Harry thought that considering her infatuation with him (Hermione's words, not his), she'd be here on time. He was about to open the door to go back in and look for Ginny when suddenly the door opened and a red blur came shooting out, colliding with him. Harry put his hands on the person's shoulders to keep them from falling. He looked down only to see red hair, and he realized that it was Ginny. Then she looked up at him.  
  
brbr  
  
"H-Harry!" She stammered.  
  
brbr  
  
Harry knew it was wrong to be entertained by her crush on him, but he couldn't help it. She was so cute sometimes...wait. Did he just think of his best friend's sister as cute?  
  
brbr  
  
He shook off the thoughts and stored them in his memory to think about later. He smiled down at her, amused. "I was getting worried that you weren't going to come."  
  
brbr  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" And her hand flew up to cover her mouth. The girl nearly squeaked! Harry bit back a laugh...he was suddenly reminded of his first visit to the Burrow.  
  
brbr  
  
He decided not to say anything about it, and his eyebrows went up, he was still smiling. This was going to be interesting. "Glad to know I'm so well liked. Let's get started with that walk, eh?"  
  
brbr  
  
Ginny just nodded, obviously embarrassed about what she'd already done. With that, they started walking.  
  
brbr  
  
----------  
  
brbr  
  
Five minutes into their journey, not a word had been said. Ginny was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and a number of things were going through her mind. What if Harry thought her to be a childish little girl because of the way she was acting? What if he was just doing this to mock her? She sighed rather loudly, and shook her head.  
  
brbr  
  
Harry looked over at her. "Something wrong?"  
  
brbr  
  
She blushed, getting more and more frustrated with herself for acting like such a fool. "Erm...um...that is to say...no."  
  
brbr  
  
Harry eyed her for a few seconds, then turned back to the path in front of them. She watched his face, and it looked as though he was thinking about something. Oh no! What if he was thinking of a way to shake her off because he was thinking that suggesting this walk wasn't such a good idea?  
  
brbr  
  
Ginny was so caught up in her negative thoughts that she didn't realize he was asking her something. She only blinked when he waved his hand in front of her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry, what did you say?"  
  
brbr  
  
Harry smiled lightly at her. "I was just asking if you wanted to talk about anything? You seem to be thinking a lot about something that's obviously troubling you."  
  
brbr  
  
She smiled back at him. "No...there's nothing. Thanks for asking though." Wow! Was that her that just said that? She didn't blush or stutter once!  
  
brbr  
  
Then Ginny realized that the two of them were surrounded by untouched snow from a few days prior to then. The students that had snowball fights must not have gotten this far, she thought. That was when she got an idea.  
  
brbr  
  
While Harry was in deep thought, Ginny slowed her step down a bit, so that she was behind him now. She picked up some snow, and carefully went up behind him and dumped it on his head. She giggled at his reaction and ran away as fast as she could.  
  
brbr  
  
Soon, an all-out snow fight had started between the two Gryffindors. By the time they came back to the doors, they were nearly soaked but were still shaking with laughter.   
  
brbr  
  
Ginny loved Harry's laugh. It was loud and cheerful, and it lit up his whole face. She smiled. Harry was rarely laughing lately...this was good for him.  
  
brbr  
  
They stepped inside and welcomed the dry warmth of the castle. While heading up to the tower, they were silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Ginny was glad for this.  
  
brbr  
  
When they reached the portrait, Harry turned to her. "That was fun."  
  
brbr  
  
Ginny smiled up at him. "Yeah...it was." Then, she did something that neither of them expected. She reached up and hugged him around the neck. "Thanks."  
  
brbr  
  
Harry stared at her for a few seconds, then finally smiled. "You're welcome."  
  
brbr  
  
Ginny then turned to the Fat Lady and stated the password. Just before closing the portrait behind her, she looked at him. "See you tomorrow." And she closed it.  
  
brbr  
  
Harry still stood there five minutes later, staring at the portrait in wonder. "Yeah...tomorrow."  
  
brbrbrbrbrbr  
  
review. 


End file.
